Miscellaneous Events
Cat Bus The Cat Bus is a rare random event in which a player moves 18 spaces forward, accompanied by the text "A cat bus gives you a lift! Move 18 spaces forward!" and the Cat Bus Song. It is a reference to the movie My Neighbor Totoro. The player can catch the Cat Bus with a Pocket Ball, denoted by the text "After you exit the Cat Bus, it meows and purrs at you. Such a nice creature! Much nicer than you... You reach for your Pocket Ball while you pat the purring Cat Bus. With a sudden movement you throw it in the Cat Bus' soft belly fur. It disappears in the creature's blubbery body for a few seconds. A big flash emerges from the creature's fur and it gets sucked into the Pocket Ball. It wiggles a little, but quickly stops. Hurray, you've caught the friendly, Japanese Cat Bus!" The first time the player catches Cat Bus, they receive an achievement, Pocket Ball: Cat Bus. Once caught, the Cat Bus can be used on any player to give them a ride 18 spaces forward. Falling Pig A Falling Pig is a random event, somewhat uncommon event wherein a Pig falls on a player's head. They will then be sent back three spaces with the message "A pig falls on your head and gives you a headache. Crawl back 3 spaces." Alternately, if they have a War Helmet in their inventory, the Falling Pig event will reward the player with Bacon, with the message "A pig falls on your head, but luckily you wear a cool helmet! Mmmmm, bacon!" The player can catch the Pig with a Pocket Ball if they were not wearing a War Helmet, which results in the message "Your head hurts. Damn pigs. You throw your Pocket Ball at the swinish fiend! It emits a faint 'Oink!' as it gets sucked in. Gotcha, piggimon!," after which they can send the Pig after another player. The player whom the Pig was sent after will then receive the Falling Pig event in their next turn. If the player has never caught a Pig in a Pocket Ball before, they will receive the achievement Pocket Ball: Pig. If the player is a Baratheon and is wearing the War Helmet when the Falling Pig event happens, they will receive the Baratheon's Revenge achievement. Random death You may rarely die for no reason. Stingray Very rarely, a player may die by a Stingray with the message "A stingray stung you. You died." This event can seldom be triggered by the Improbability Sphere. If the player has Ethereal Gloves or revives on that turn through any means, they can use the Pocket Ball on the Stingray, resulting in the message "Somehow you came back alive and now you try to catch the Stingray that stung you! Crikey!" However, the Stingray reportedly cannot be caught if the event was triggered by Improbability Sphere. If the player has not caught the Stingray before, they will receive the Pocket Ball: Stingray achievement. The Interwebz The player may occasionally encounter "The Interwebz," which will cause them to skip their turn, receiving the message "You encounter a wild interwebz. LOL! The interwebz keeps you busy for the rest of your turn. Do nothing!" This message is always accompanied with a picture of a LOLcat in the middle, although the LOLcat nor the The Interwebz can be caught with a Pocket Ball. This event can also be triggered if the player has had an LOLWUT Pear or Ceiling Cat sent after them, or the Lolrus if they have a Bucket. There are no achievements relating to The Interwebz. Category:Events